A visitor
by icypika
Summary: Chrom and my avatar Kari have a visitor. Who could it be?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with long, brown hair, and with blue eyes, was walking Ylisse. It was after the Great War. She was patrolling the town with her tomes by her side. It was a lovely day today.

The mailman said, "Lady Kari, please deliver this letter to Lord Chrom."

Kari replied, "Very well. Have a good day." She headed off to the castle to find Chrom.

-Castle-

Kari asked, "Lord Chrom, where are you?"

Chrom was in his room, undressing. He didn't hear Kari's voice, so he continued to undress.

Kari knocked on his door, "Lord Chrom, you have a letter."

Chrom heard Kari's voice. "All right. Hang on a minute."

After dressing up, he opened the door to see Kari.

Kari said, "It's a letter from an unknown sender."

Chrom took the letter and read it. His eyes widened in excitement.

"To Chrom,

How are you? A friend of mine and I will be visiting you tonight. Hope to see you soon.

Prince Marth."

"Kari … Prince Marth. He's coming!"

Kari's eyes widened in shock.

END OF CHAPTER!

Icy: Sup guys just started playing Fire Emblem and I have a guest.

WoW: Hallo. It's Writer of Worlds, a HUGE fan of FE. I'm gonna help icy here with his fanfic since he's a newb about the fandom.

Icy: Her unit might be joining the story.

WoW: And you can TOTALLY guess who's this FRIEND of Marth is right? Hint hint: it's my OTP.

Icy: Oy see you guys next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrom had sent Kari to look for Prince Marth while he prepared the castle. She heard a fight going on with some Risen and she fired Elthunder.

Kari asked, "Prince Marth I presume?"

The blue haired prince turned to see the girl. "Yes." He watched as the red-haired boy defeated a few Risen. "We were attacked by these … strange creatures."

Kari sighed, "Those were Risen. They plague the land often, but with strategy. They can be defeated easily.

Marth quickly defeated another Risen. There were only a few Risen left. "I see."

Kari finished the rest off with Arcthunder.

"Thank you, miss." Marth smiled.

Kari said, "Please just call me Kari. I am the Tactician of the Shepards."

"Ah, Kari. Nice to meet you." Roy smiled. "I am Roy, Duke of Pherae."

Kari smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Prince Chrom is expecting us back soon."

The two nodded. "We'll be there." Kari led them to the castle.

The castle was large on the inside. Chrom was there, waiting for them.

"Ah. There you are." He said, smiling.

Kari said, "I should be going. I need to patrol."

"Good luck, Kari."

Kari left to go on her patrol.

"So, Prince Chrom I presume?" Marth asked.

"Yes. And you are Marth?" He turned to Roy. "Who is this?"

"Roy, Duke of Pherae."

"Nice to meet you, Sir Chrom." Roy smiled.

That was when Sumia come in.

Sumia said, "Sir Chrom, everything is ready."

Chrom nodded. "All right."

Kari returned from her patrol.

"Ah, Miss Kari." Marth smiled.

Kari curtsied, "Hello Prince Marth."

"So you are done with your patrolling?"

Kari nodded, "Yes, I am. There was a few Risen here and there, but I took them out."

Marth nodded. "That is good."

Kari said, "Yes, although I am kinda tired."

"You should rest, Kari." Chrom suggested, "Don't push yourself too hard."

Kari smiled, "Thank you Prince Chrom." She headed up to her room.

Marth watched as Kari walked off. "So, Prince Chrom … how did you and Kari first meet?"

Chrom thought this over. "Well …"

"Chrom, we have to do something!"

"What do you propose we do?"

"I-I don't know!"

The girl slowly woke up.

"Oh!" A girl said, smiling down at the other girl.

"I see that you're awake now." The man said.

"Hey there!"

"There's better places to take a nap than on the ground you know." He offered her his hand. "Give me your hand." The girl took the man's hand.

"Are you all right?" The man asked.

She replied, "Yes, thank you Chrom."

Chrom stared at her. "So you know who I am?"

"No actually, I … it's strange. Your name, it just … came to me."

"...Hm. How curious. Tell me, what's your name? What brings you here?"

"My name is … its …" The girl started to think. "Hmm?"

Chrom stared at her like she had three arms. "You don't know your own name?"

"I'm not sure if... I'm sorry, but where am I, exactly?"

Lissa jumped up excitedly, "Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

The older man rolled his eyes, "It's called a load of pegasus dung. We're to believe you remember milord's name, but not your own?"

The girl panicked, "B-but it's the truth!"

"...What if it IS true, Frederick? We can't just leave her here, alone and confused. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

Just the same, milord, I must emphasize caution. 'Twould not do to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then—we'll take her back to town and sort this out there."

As the three walked off, the girl stopped, "Wait just one moment. Do I have a say in this?"

"Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

The girl sighed, "Very well."

She asked worried, "What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner?"

Chrom laughed, "Hah! You'll be free to go once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse."

She asked, "Is that where we are? Ylisse?"

Frederick stared, "You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actress. She plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

Chrom sighed, "Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa started to have a fit. "I am NOT delicate! ...Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

She pondered, "Shepherds? You tend sheep? ...In full armor?"

Chrom chuckled. "Heh, it's a dangerous job. Just ask Frederick the Wary here."

"A title I shall wear with pride. Gods forbid one of us keeps an appropriate level of caution. I have every wish to trust you, stranger, but my station mandates otherwise."

She said, "I understand, sir. I would do no less myself. My name is Kari. ...I just remembered that. How odd. I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Kari?" Chrom asked, "Is that foreign? ...Ah, well. We can discuss it later. We're almost to town. Once we—"

"Chrom, look! The town!" Lissa cried.

The four turned to see the town ablazed.

"Damn it!" Chrom cursed, "The town is ablaze! Those blasted brigands, no doubt... Frederick, Lissa! Quickly!"

"What about her?" Frederick pointed at Kari.

"Unless she's on fire as well, it can wait!"

"Aptly put, milord."

Lissa stomped impatiently, "Let's go already!"

Kari asked, "But what about— Hmm…"

The theif said, "Gwa ha ha! Get to it, lads! Grab anything shiny, and put the rest to the torch! We gots an example to set for these Ylissean types! Ain't that right, lass?"

A woman said, "S-stay away from me! Please! Someone! HEEEEEELP!"

The three saw what was going on. "Chrom, we have to stop them!"

"Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

She shouted, "Wait!"

Chrom turned to see Kari, "Kari! You followed us! Why?"

She hesitated, "I...I'm not certain myself. But I'm armed, and I know my way around a fight, if you'll have me."

"Of course—strength in numbers. Just stay close!"

The knight said, "Remember, Kari, we face practiced thieves and murderers. They will grant us no quarter. It's kill or be killed."

Marth said, "I see … so that's how you two met …"

Kari came down, "Yes, it is quite the meeting I must say."

Chrom said, "Is there something wrong, Kari? It seems like something's bothering you."

Kari frowned, "Something bad is going to happen. Grima…"

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! What does the future hold? Will they change fate?

WoW: I guess not.


End file.
